Lust and love
by jakjak505
Summary: Raven has always been in charge of her emotions but what happens when her emotions start controlling her. Warning LEMON and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Lust and love**

**Well this is my first venture into this topic of writing i'll continue writing it but if i don't get a good turn out i might not post more. So please review.**

Raven looked over at her clock 11:45 pm, she rocked back and forth on her bed a little bit anxious about what she was about to do.

"Do it" a voice in her head said

11:46 pm Ravens rocking started to go faster. She started counting the seconds in her head 29, 30, 31. Biting her lip hating how fast time seemed to be going how could one minute feel like it was lasting forever.

"come on, do it" the voice said again.

11:47 came finally Raven quickly stood up stretching her arms wide she summoned a dark energy cloud around herself and transported herself across the tower to a certain room and to be specific Beast boys room.

Raven came into the fold of reality quietly looking around the messy room she spied pizza boxes and soda cans stacked against the wall on the left side of the room

Reven positioned herself in the darkest corner of his room all but invisible in the shadows she started to watch beast boy sprawled out across his bed his covers kicked off his bed leaving letting her eyes focus on his rock hard cock straining against his boxer breifs .

She felt ashamed, why was she doing this what kind of pervert was she.

No she thought to herself quickly it was Lust's fault She kept pushing never leaving her alone. Whenever Raven tried to fight back she got basically attacked by lust.

* * *

_Raven sat cross legged on the couch reading one of her books enjoying one of the rare moments when the tower was empty._

_Robin and Starfire were off at some movie, Cyborg was meeting one of his girl and Beast boy was off doing something or other. Peace, quiet, and no one to annoy her. Absolute. perfection._

_She just started getting into her book when she heard a crash to her right. Jumping in shock she looked over to where the disturbance came from and there was beast boy on the couch one arm draped over the back._

_Flashing one of his big grins he said "Hey Raven what's up."_

_Eye suddenly twitching in annoyance "well i was reading my book until you interrupted me." Slamming her book closed she said "why are you even here i thought you had something to do ."_

_Beast boy smiled again, and rubbed the back of his head. "sorry bout interrupting you and ya i was going to meet some friends but they canceled." Throwing his arms out he slumped down farther into the couch. "Plus to be honest i'd rather just sit around today im still sore from that last baddie."_

_The last "baddie" had been Adonis and he'd slammed Beast boy into the ground repeatedly before the rest of the titans could catch up to beast boys reckless charge ahead of them and back him._

_Raising her hand to her temples so she could massage them "You wouldn't be sore if you hadn't been so reckless and worked as a team instead."_

_Beast boy waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "PFFTTT you're starting to sound like Robin thats the last thing i need."_

_Jumping off the couch "Well whatever i guess i'll just stay around here and play a game that is when i can feel my legs and ass again." He started to stretch in front of her .Dismissing him she went back to her book. She was just finished a page when she heard his grunts and moans._

_Looking up to tell him to shut up when she froze at what she saw right in front of her. Beast boy stretching out in front of her his muscles seemingly too big for his clothes._

_Raven felt something she never felt before a warmth in her stomach and moist feeling down below. Her eyes tracing each muscle starting at his biceps she worked her way down his tight fitting shirt that showed his individual abs and froze at his groan seeing the bulge there._

_"i see where you're looking missy." shocked at hearing a voice she looked around trying to see where it'd come from._

_Seeing no one 'weird' she thought must have been nothing. The voice came back "oh i'm not nothing im lust."_

_Raven was shocked she didn't have an emotion named lust. "I don't have lust, i've never felt that or needed that who are you and what are you doing in my head." she said in her head._

_HA HA HA laughter resounded through her head "never felt it what do you call that when you were looking at Beast boy? A mild cold?." She heard more laughter. "things are going to change around here darling."_

_"You can do nothing, all that's going to happen is i'm just gonna bury you like all the others." the word were said icy and without any remorse._

_A powerful wave of arousal hit her making her womb convulse and her nipples turn into hard points. Doubling over with the intensity, lust spoke again "want to know the funny thing about lust? the more you try to deny it the worse it gets."_

_She was in charge of her emotions not the other way around with that thought another wave hit her making her groan._

_Raven felt beast boys hand on her shoulder "RAVEN! are you ok." looking at his hand she felt a that her skin was on fire where his hand touched. Taking it the wrong way he jumped back into her full view letting her see all of him again._

_At the sight of him her breathing sped up even more looking at him another wave of arousal slammed home . She wanted to jump him and feel his skin against hers._

_Coming slowly closer he said "Ahh ya ok Raven you're acting weird." he paused "well weirder than usual."_

_Raven mouth watered at the sight of beast boy's mouth moving. Ravens muscles were primed to jump beast boy when she came to her senses. Adopting her usual scathing tone "i'm fine now please get out of my face."_

_Getting up she left leaving behind a confused Beast boy._

_Walking through the halls lust was roaring at "GO BACK YOU CHICKEN,DON'T MAKE ME DO SOMETHING YOU'RE GOING TO HATE." Raven shook her head no she wouldn't do what her emotions told her to do she was Raven this was her body._

_Her body stopped mid stride her body going as stiff, trying to move her body she found she couldn't move. she heard lust again "I told you i'd do something drasitc if you didn't stop. Now im going to march you back there and have sex with him."_

_Raven started to strain hard trying to get her body to agree with her. She strained so hard she felt her muscles straining and all of a sudden her body came to a stop. "ok this isn't going to work with you like this sex will just be hard and more trouble than it's worth so listen i'll give you one chance to do this on your own accord you get one week to make a move if you don't awkward sex be damned i'll force you."_

* * *

Raven came out of her memory and back into focus again in beast boys room. It'd been six day and 23 hours she'd come to his room every night trying to summon the courage to make a move and each night lust's voice had been oddly absent.

Swallowing hard she took of her cloak and put it on a chair by his bed leaving her in just her one piece leotard.

Taking another gulp she walked over to his bed and got on the bed as quietly and softly as she could. Positioning herself so her face was right in front of his underwear she looked at the bulge his penis made in his short's.

Biting her lip she reached up to the elastic of his boxers and pulled down. The head of his penis caught on the top making it follow the descending elastic until it reached his legs letting it spring back up jerking back and forth a few times until it stopped leaving it in her vision.

Raven watched as it pulsed in front of her she wispered to herself "oh dear."

**As always please review it makes me happy to open my email and find your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK**** sorry for the delay I've had a pretty big writer's block and thank you everyone who gave a helpful reviews. Next to the trolls and flamers please don't leave hurtful reviews it makes the writer feel really bad and not want to do this anymore.**

**PS. Looking for a beta reader/ proof reader message me if your interested.**

Neast boys cock pulsed in front of her eyes each pulse making the veins stand out even more. The very sight made Ravens heart beat in fear and arousal.

Lust's voice came into her mind "Look at that thing he really is hung like an animal now go ahead and lick it."

A shiver ran down her spine, she couldn't do that it was too big. She knew she'd have to do something but not this.

Raven heard an aggravated groan in her head "for heavens sake you virgins always mess this shit up, start by licking the tip."

Raven looked at the head of his cock and nervously licked her lips. Taking a deep breath she leaned in and started to lick the tip with quick strokes of her tongue.

"Twirl your tongue around the head" lust said.

She complied positioning her head above his cock she started to roll her tongue around the boy's hips had started to stir raising to the licks groans coming out of his mouth.

Raven started to feel a warm feelings in her stomach and her skin started to feel too tight, Raven started to feel wetness form in her against her will her hand went down to her panties and started to rub herself up and down.

"oh you horny girl i didn't even make you feel that, that's all you baby."

Raven didn't even pay attention to lust she was engrossed she escalated from the tip to taking him in her mouth.

Her fingers quickened finding what felt the best she started to tease her Clint Raven started to bob her head faster taking more of him in each time finally getting half of him in her mouth.

Raven started to feel a pressure building in her stomach she wasn't sure what it is all she knew was she wanted it to continue.

The feeling in her stomach exploded her thighs clamping down hard around her hands her eyes snapping shut trying to weather this storm. Ravens eyes went wide with surprise as Beast boy's hip bucked up and strained as he came spraying a large amount of cum in her mouth. Eyes going wide she pulled back letting his cock slip out of her mouth and started coughing.

Her coughing fit subsided and Raven looked back at beast boy, his cock jerked a few more times letting out a few more ropes of cum before softening a little bit and then springing right back up to full strength Raven felt the warmth return.

lust spoke in her mind "What a animal look at him ready to go again, now you know what to do don't you."No she didn't honestly she'd never even thought about this.

An angry voice bellowed in her head "what were you born without hormones! how can you not know how to do , push aside your underwear and lower yourself on top of him

Raven in her daze did just that standing up she carefully stood up and positioned herself over Beast boy. Ravens hand swept aside her leotard and underwear leaving her bare she just started to lower herself when a nicer voice shouted in her head "NO! lust i can't let you do this"

Lust spoke "LOVE! we agreed that i'd get her to do it then you'd take care of the rest."

"No i want love not this if we do this i'll never get love." Raven suddenly felt herself being enveloped in a bubble of her power transporting her somewhere.

* * *

Beast boy shot awake coming back to consciousness quickly ready to fight, looking around he saw nothing he swore he heard something. Using his sensitive nose to see if there was an intruder he smelled no foreign scents all he smelled was the usual garbage and... a familiar smell that he couldn't place.

Odd swore he'd heard something looking around again he saw that his window was open. He breathed out he was just being paranoid he was too light of a sleeper. Shaking his head he tried to shift off his bed when he felt a wet feeling in his underwear looking down he saw a big white stain.

"Damn it, again" this happened on a semi regular basis it was an inevitable thing when his baser instincts came out he got excessively aroused and with no one to take care of it he either took care of it himself or this happened.

Getting up he walked uncomfortably to the bathroom he cleaned himself up and put on a new set of underwear.

Now clean he went back to his bed this and started thinking . This was happening more frequently it must have been all these weird dreams he'd been having. He thought about the rapidly fading dream Raven had been on top of him giving him a blowjob . He scoffed at that, he could never see Raven doing that let alone to him.

Beast boy walked over to the window closed it and getting back under the covers he put his arms behind his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

Rave came back into focus with a rush of air falling onto her mattress with a her head she heard the Lust and Love arguing "You said you'd let me take care of things!"

A whining cry went off "You said you'd make beast boy love us not rape him he'd hate us if you did that."

"That would have Worked! Men think with their dicks!" Shouted Lust

Raven had enough "STOP! that's enough, Please just let me... think."

Love spoke "But Raven how else could get what we need whenever we try to come out you just bury us and continue with your cold attitude."

"Well i like my cold attitude it makes me feel good, it makes me feel in control." The words were said as matter of fact or at least she thought so.

"So you like your calm and boring life huh?" The words drew out into a question "well then why did you do what you did tonight huh there was none of me only you."

"That's a lie you made me do this i would never consider doing such a disgusting thing if you hadn't done something to me." The words were an accusation.

"Oh! so i made you touch yourself and do naughty things to him, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, i felt what you felt."

Raven face squinted in confusion. Was that true? Did she really want this did she want Beast boy. No of course she didn't he was disgusting.

A cute little laugh "Oh honey, you're always trying to convince yourself of things let me show you what you've been repressing,"

Raven was flooded by emotion her chest felt heavy and she felt an intense need to see beast boy. Raven fell to the floor holding her chest one second convinced that she would die right now if she didn't see beast boy and the next she was back to normal... she felt oddly empty.

"No more of this, please i just want to go back to normal."Raven said the words with a flat and sad tone.

Lust and love spoke in unison "There is no more of your 'normal' but, we'll leave you alone for a while." Suddenly feeling more tired than ever She heard one last voice before she fell face first on her bed and fell asleep. " but we won't hold anything back you will feel everything now."

* * *

Raven walked through the halls of the titan tower her head full of things that she didn't much want to think about. Things like emotions beyond her control, her feelings that seemed to be controlling her and all over beast boy no less.

Raven thought of Beast boys smile and felt a flutter in her heart, gritting her teeth she clamped down on the emotion doing what she always did.

Reestablishing her calm she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen area intending to get some tea when she heard Cyborg "Ya man this movies going to be sweet! all of us are going you should come." Cyborg put his arm around beast boy and guided him away from her hearing range.

Everyone? No one had invited her she felt a stab of pain... she wanted to be included why hadn't they asked her. She knew the answer immediately she'd never wanted to go with them anywhere she'd been openly hostile sometimes.

Beast boy jumped into the air "That sounds sick! i'll definitely come maybe i'll even bring a date."

Ravens chest flooded with panic beast boy with another girl NO! without even realizing she'd walked over and stammered "can i.. ah co... come."

Cyborg jumped his arms going up in a defensive gesture. Looking back and forth confused he said "Ah.. .." he looked at beast boy "sure Raven if you want to."

**As always please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little longer so i decided to split it.**

**PS if you want to be a proof reader or beta you have to have an account so i can get hold of you.**

Raven sat in the back of the car next to Beast boy cloak wrapped tightly around her trying to hide how she was feeling. Raven felt a heat spread across her cheeks and her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute.

She caught a whiff of Beast boy's scent and her body heated up even more her nipples getting hard and her underwear getting wetter.. Now raven wasn't the most 'normal' individual but this was weird what kind of person was like this?

Ravens thoughts were interrupted as Beast boy basically jumped out of his seat and started poking cyborg "C'mon! Cyborg we're gonna be late."

Cyborg gave a big sigh "dude chill, just sit down and relax we'll get there when we get there and for your information the T-Car is never late."

Starfire who was sitting on the other side of Beast boy pitched in next "Raven why have you decided to do the watching of movies with us this week?"

Raven hid herself farther in her cloak "I just wanted to come alright, Is there something wrong with that?"

Starfire was taken aback "Oh no of course not friend Raven it's just... you never wish to come to the watching of movies but still friend why are you coming."

"Well i.." her words were interrupted when Cyborg yelled "WE'RE HERE! just in time what did i tell you man."

Raven was glad that Cyborg had interrupted her because she didn't have an answer for that was a lousy liar and what was she suppose to say she'd come here because she thought Beast boy was going to bring another girl?

Cyborg knocked Robin hard on the shoulder "Come on guys let's go we might even miss the lines at the concession stand." Cyborg then basically kicked open the door and sprinted into the theater.

Robin gave a sigh "C'mon Starfire, lets go before Cyborg eats all the food in the theater." Both of them got out and started going towards the theater Starfire floating around Robin in a whimsical way.

Beast boy nudged her with his arm sending a shock of lightning through her "c'mon Raven lets go." He flashed her one of his big toothy grins making her heart flutter.

Raven nodded and got out of the car with Beast boy who was displaying his excitement jumping in the air and punching unseen foes "I'm so pumped for this movie! I've been waiting for it forever."

Trying to relate she mumbled "Ah ya... me too." Beast boy flipped around and started walking backwards so he could look at her face. "Really! What were your favorite parts of the trailers." Raven stammered trying to come up with an idea deciding to go with what she knew Beast boy liked "Ah... the gun battles."

Beast boy face lit up "I know right! did you see that scene when the guy had two guns and he was like PEW PEW PEW" Beast boy made guns with his hands and made a motion for each of the shots.

Raven nodded and walked into the theater where they saw Cyborg at the food counter pointing at everything "I want that and that and that and ohh! I Want that." Raven felt sad for the concessionist who had to take his order.

Raven shook her head when she heard Beast boy's voice behind her "hey do you want anything? I'll buy."

Raven tilted her head down "Just some water please."

He gave her a nod and walked up to the concession stand "Hey can i get a large popcorn extra butter and a... water and a coke."

The girl at the stand looked up from the register "that will be 12.. Oh my God ! It's you Beast boy. Like oh my god i'm your biggest fan can I get your picture."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head "Ah... sure if you want." The girl squealed in glee jumping over the counter with camera in hand. She pulled Beast boys head down and made a duck face before taking a picture.

Letting go of Beast boy she looked at her picture with a smile before looking back at Beast boy "sooo...my friend and I" she pointed at another girl behind the counter "are really big fans do you want to... you know go out with us. We get off in half an hour we could go to the..."

Raven burst her shadows going out in all direction making the room go dark "LEAVE US ALONE!" The girl screamed again before jumping back over the counter and taking cover.

Beast boy came up to her hands extended "easy Raven easy they were just asking a question you didn't have to freak out."

Ravens anger instantly cooled and turned into shame and embarrassment. Raven put her hood up farther and rushed into the theater.

She tried to take a seat in the farthest corner so she could be by herself but it wasn't meant to be because she heard Starfire "FRIEND RAVEN UP HERE!" She looked back to see Starfire waving excessively at her from the top row trying to get her attention.

Raven sulked up to the spot where Starfire was "Friend Raven i saved you a spot right here" she pointed to the seat next to hers. Hanging her head she went and sat down next to her and tied to numb herself to Starfires incessant fawning.

Looking around she saw that the the the theater was pretty full. Looking back at her row she saw Cyborg with a mess of food in his lap ranging from nachos to popcorn even hot dogs he was eating all of them with no sign of slowing down.

The movie started with the boom of the intro cinematic at the same moment Beast boy slammed down into the seat on her left startling her causing her to look up at him.

He whistled a short tone "Almost missed the beginning , oh and here Raven you forgot this at the counter." He handed her a bottle of water and settled down into his chair and turned his attention to the movie.

Raven put the bottle in one of the cup holders "I'm sorry about the freak out at the counter." Beast boy waved his hand in dismissal "No problem Raven, you got upset perfectly understandable."

* * *

It seemed like eternity since the movie had started and to those around her it'd had been an enjoyable hour filled with senseless violence but for her it'd been torture. Being this close to Beast boy filled her with painful arousal which would have been bearable if Starfire and Robin hadn't basically been having sex right next to her. With their groans and moans causing her to think about doing the same with Beast boy it'd magnified her arousal ten times.

Raven kept fidgeting in her seat her hands grazing her bare thighs inching slowly towards her pussy against her will. Her breathing slowed down her vision started to go narrow her hand got closer inching up her bare legs feeling the smooth skin. Her breath hitched just as she was about to reach her pussy and then suddenly the lights turned on shocking her hand away from herself.

Looking around she saw that the movie had ended and everyone was moving around talking about how good it was cyborgs exclamations were louder than anyone else "wewwwww! that was good, best movie I've seen in forever" he walked over to Beast boy and nudged him "What did you think BB."

"It was pretty good I like the part where he was cornered and had to shoot his way out."

Cyborg laughed "Man that was every scene." He cuffed Beast boy on the back "so now that, that's done who wants to go to this bar i found on 7th." He nudged Beast boy "Lot's of pretty girls" he waved his finger between Starfire and Robin "and there's even good food for you two."

There was a murmur of agreement about what they wanted to do when cyborg turned to her "So Raven do you want us to drop you off at the tower?"

Raven pondered the question for a second but she suddenly felt a strong need to go she didn't know why she just felt compelled "Ah.. No thanks I want to come."

Cyborg shrugged "I don't think you'll like it but if that's what you want."

* * *

Deep inside Ravens mind her emotions were battling it out.

Love moaned "You said she'd be able to do it on her own."

Lust gave a big sigh "She went through the entire movie without even trying to kiss him. She had the perfect chance to do something but she didn't i'm not going to force her to do anything I'll just giver her some...suggestions."

Brave spoke next "we need to be decisive and to the point there's no point in beating around the bush."

Timid came in next with her small voice "I don't know about his guys...maybe we should go back to our room and read."

All of the emotions said no in unison Jealousy spoke next "We should go just to keep an eye on him just to make sure he doesn't do anything... you know Just to be safe."

Love on of the strongest emotions spoke "I still don't like this i want Beast boy to love us i don't see how this will help."

Lust voice took a sly voice "That what we're doing love this will just speed it along this will just make things work faster."

"I guess as long as he loves us."

* * *

Raven sat at one of the high top tables nursing a cup of tea that the Bar had to dig up from the back room.

Her vision spanned the room where she saw Cyborg talking with a woman and The two love birds in the corner making out who she didn't see was Beast boy for some reason this bothered her.

Looking down at her tea she started to feel glum, she didn't even know why she was here no one here wanted here they just let her come because they wanted to be nice. Raven felt her spirit fall even more.

Raven got bumped by a rowdy couple dancing wildly across the bar and looking at the couples made her feel suddenly alone in the crowd of humanity she was about to transport herself to the tower when Beast boy slammed a bottle down in front of her .

On the tray there was a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses "Hey raven you look down what's wrong?"

Raven looked down "Nothing."

Beast boy sat down next to her on the table and lifted up the bottle "You turned 21 last week right" Raven nodded in agreement "I don't remember anyone taking you out for drinks?"

Raven face took a serious look "no one did because i didn't want to."

Beast boy slammed the bottle down on the table "nonsense everyone should have at least one drink. Here I'll pour you one." He poured the tequila in the clear glass and motioned for her to take it.

Raven shook her trying to say no to the revolting stuff but Beast boy insisted by saying i'd make her feel better. Finally she said "Fine! Beast boy if it makes you shut up i'll do it" She took the shot glass and up ended it quickly pouring the liquid down her throat quickly.

Raven dropped the glass and started coughing hard looking back at Beast boy "why would you make me drink that stuff it feels like I drank Glass" Beast boy gave her a big grin "Just give it a second." Raven did that and a few moments later she felt a pleasant warmth spread through her stomach and across her cheeks Raven felt herself relax becoming more at ease with her surroundings.

Beast boy laughed "You want another one?" Raven nodded, so Beast boy pour two more one for him one for her.

"Cheers!" Raven downed another and the feelings of inebriation increased.

"wooo! that's the stuff" Beast boy wiped his sleeve across his mouth "you want to stop?"

Raven took a moment to respond things seemed to be going in slow motion for some reason she was basking in the wonderful feeling she was experiencing right now. Wanting to feel more she nodded. Throwing back the glass thing went fuzzy from that point on.

* * *

Beast boy closed his eyes at the burn and slammed his shot glass down on the table looking back up at Raven he saw her with her head on the table. Alarm raced through him "Rave! you ok."

To his relief Raven mumbled "Hmm ya." Beast boy gave a big sigh she was fine, sitting back up straight he coughed and said "Thats enough for you lightweight."

This chapter is a little longer so i decided to split it up into two parts.

Note if you want to be a proof reader or beta reader you have to have an acount so i can get ahold of you.

He took the shot glasses and the bottle back up to the counter where the bartender asked "Hey man is she alright: he pointed at Raven. Beast boy nodded "Yeah she's fine first time drinking shouldn't have given her tequila." The bartender nodded and went back to his work.

Walking back to the table he ran into Cyborg "Hey man is Raven ok?" Beast boy explained how she was just drunk which caused a shocked look "Really? You think we should take her home no telling what she's like drunk."

Beast boy nodded "I'll get Raven you get those two" Cyborg and Beast boy broke and went about collecting the others.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait from now on i'll try to upload one thing a week at minimum. **

Beast boy walked Raven down one of the towers many halls. Beast boy looked over at Raven she was leaning heavily against him in her drunken stupor.

He thought back to the car and her attempts to get out by herself, she'd tried to get up five times before finally getting to her feet walking two feet forward then falling on her butt at this point Beast boy decided to help her walk to her room.

Now it wasn't a tragedy he thought with a laugh looking down at his side where Ravens voluptuous breast were pressed against the side of his chest.

This was the closest he'd ever got to her in...well ever the closest he'd gotten was sitting with her on the couch.

Looking over at her breast he licked his lips his hands reaching out to touch them. His hand stopped an inch away stopped by his conscience. Shaking his head he knew he shouldn't do that she was drunk after all what kind of person would it make him if he took advantage of her in this state.

Closing his eyes he breathed out a long sigh he'd just have to stick to his fantasies. Looking up he saw that he was nearing her room. Looking at her he said "we're almost there Raven."

Thumbing the door switch he walked into the her room and stepped over a few small piles of books to get to her bed. "Here you go Raven" he laid her down gently. Looking at her he saw that her cloak had fallen away from her body letting him see her skin tight leotard.

Beast boy swallowed hard his eye roaming her body from her full hips to her Voluptuous breast. A Testament to his will power he shook his head and exited the room quickly and headed towards his.

* * *

Deep inside Ravens head lust looked around the confines of the mind that she took residence. Seeing that no one else was around she decided to put her plan into action.

Lust knew Raven didn't have the courage to do what she wanted or needed to do. So she decided she needed to help, all the other emotions may think this was bad or immoral but she knew she was doing the right thing. This would bring happiness and love and the others wouldn't see it for some reason.

Lust started working her powers sending a strong feelings and a subtle idea into Ravens and idea not of lust but of.. need and a place to get that need fulfilled .

* * *

Raven rolled around on her bed she felt like her skin was on fire. She palmed her breast with her hand and started fondling herself with inexperienced movements she did this for a few minutes and then gave up in disgust.

It wasn't enough all it did was make her frustrate she wanted more a thought popped into her head she knew where she could find more.

After several attempts she pushed herself onto her feet and started stumbling to the through the door and into the halls.

Raven walked down the hall her head felt light as a balloon. She felt loose and free not in the cage of control that she put herself in every day. It was a heady feeling it made her feel brave and excited.

she found herself falling against the wall struck by a wave vertigo looking down the hall Raven spotted Beast boys door covered in stickers of things that he liked Raven felt a rush of bravery. So she pushed herself up and stumbled towards his door and thumbed the door open.

Stumbling past the boxes of pizza and a stack of video games she looked at Beast boy sleeping form on the bed through dazed eyes. She walked over to the bed and started at his form. Looking at his face she saw a dusting of stubble it gave him a more rugged look. Raven stared at him for a while tracing the lines of his face. She'd never really got the chance to just look at him normal his face was always in some goofy face.

She dropped her cloak and got on the bed and pulled down his covers so until she was face to face with his crotch. She started to pull his boxers down getting them clear his cock sprang back and forth until it stopped in front of her face. She could see how hard he was and rhythmic pulsing of the veins she was about to have her way with him when when he started to wake up.

"What's going on" he said in a drowsy voice he looked across his room several times before focusing on her where he just stared for a second. His face took a look of confusion then turning into alarm "...Woooooooo! Raven what are you doing" he tried to get up and force her off him.

Raven would have none of it she pushed his hips back down "Stop moving." She took his cock in her hands and started a slow rub up and down.

"Stop Raven, you don't know what you're doing you're drunk" he tried to get out of her grasp he was honestly trying to stop her.

She ended his struggling by taking his cock into her mouth and started going down on him not needing lust to tell her what to do now. She hollowed out her cheeks giving a little suction which caused him to buck his hips and let out a ragged groan.

Acting on some unknown instinct she reached her hand down and started massaging his balls while swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Which had an immediate response Beast boy hands descended to the top of her head and make a big grunt.

He started raising his hips to each of her strokes. His face took on a pained look "Raven im going to cu..." Great ropes of cum rocketed out of his cock spurting on her face making his entire body jerk for what seemed like forever.

Beast boy's hips finally stopped jerking his cock going a little soft. Beast boy looked up at Raven his face flushed "what was that Raven."

Raven ignored his question and stood up on the bed wiping her face off and feeling the confidence of Alcohol she started unzipping her leotard slowly . The argument on his vanished his eyes following the zippers slow descent. Finally she stepped out of her clothes and stood in front of him in her bra in pantys.

Even though they were just practical instead of sexy it seemed not to matter to Beast boy at all his cock once again was hard and pulsing just looking at it made her feel like electricity was going through her body.

Raven started to take of her underwear which made Beast boys eyes nearly bulged out of his head . As she took her bra and panties off she felt his gaze like an actual touch sweeping over her breast down past her trim stomach to her pussy.

Reaching down she took his cock in her hand and positioned it while lowering herself stopping at her entrance she started rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy causing both of them to groan.

Beast boy in one last attempt regain his conscience spoke up between groans "Raven we really need to.. Ah... Stop."

Raven had enough teasing she started lowering her hips feeling the head of his cock enter her she felt a flood of pleasure. Wanting more she slammed her hips down but instead of feeling more pleasure she felt a searing pain shot through her making her bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Seeing her pain Beast boy Said "You OK Raven you look like you're in pain."

Grounding her teeth she gritted out "I'm fine". She rose her hips slowly and lowered them slowly biting her lip she did it again and again until the pain slowly turned into mind numbing pleasure.

With a snap she planted her hands on his chest and started to pound her hips up and down. The feeling making her scream out in ecstasy and for him to grunt and grit his teeth. His hands closing around her waist he started slamming her down even harder.

Raven felt the delicious pressure building and building with each thrust she felt closer to climax and just like that she exploded making her entire body go tight and her pussy tighten.

It was too much for Beast boy his back arched and his face contorted in pleasure. He thrusted in her a few more times before seating himself deep inside of her his cock pulsing spurting his cum inside of her.

Raven back arched her head going back in ecstasy . After both Beast boy and her finished she collapsed on his chest quickly passing out.

* * *

Raven felt warm wrapped in a cocoon of comfort she also felt the sun on her back . Odd her room had no rooms she'd asked for it specifically so why was she feeling the sun opening her eyes she found Beast boys sleeping face in front of her it took several seconds for this to register and just like that all the memories flooded back to her .

She'd had sex with Beast boy and not nice passionate love but hard fast messy sex. A intense blush spread across her cheek. Looking around she saw that they were still naked against each other her breast still pressed against his chest.

The heat on her face intensified pushing herself off his chest quickly she waking up Beast boy. Scrambling off the bed her feet hit the floor a wave of pain hit her head. Shaking her head trying to get rid of the headache brushing aside it for the moment she started trying to pick up her clothes and cover herself up.

She heard Beast boy bolt up in the bed "Raven what are you doing."

She ignored him too embarrassed to respond finally gathering her clothes and putting her underwear on she threw on her cloak and rushed out the door with Beast boy shouting behind her.

-1

Beast boy walked into the kitchen his eyes rimmed with black from exhaustion looking at the fridge he contemplated just falling asleep instead of walking the distance to get there. Beast boy hadn't slept right in the last week his guilt not letting him sleep.

Deciding he needed to eat he trudged over to the fridge and got some vegetables and tofu out of the fridge and started to throw them together for some food. As he was cutting the carrots he slammed the knife down in built anger at himself.

What kind of idiot pervert was he taking advantage of Raven like that, when she'd come to him in the middle of the night he should have told her to go away no in fact he should have made her go away. He knew she was drunk and she wasn't thinking straight but he hadn't stopped her, did that make him a bad person? He'd had fantasies about having sex with Raven for years and when he'd came awake to her going down on him how was he suppose to respond.

He started hardening again thinking about how how perfect she'd looked so toned and shapely, lost in ecstasy she'd looked like an angel . He just started replaying the sex scene in his head when Cyborg interrupted his dirty thoughts "Hey man have you seen Raven i haven't seen her in like a week."

Another wave of guilt flooded him, knew why she was in there it was his fault if he'd shown so self restraint their fragile friendship wouldn't be destroyed and she'd be fine. Looking back at Cyborg he said "No i haven't seen her in a while."

Cyborgs face turned into confusion "man this is the longest she'd ever done this at least as far as i can remember" he walked to the fridge and grabbed a chicken leg and started munching he turned back to him "I guess i should go check on her to see if somethings wrong."

Beast boy shook his head "no i'll do it.

**Please review :)**

'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait computer crashed and i couldn't get on a computer to write and it is a bit of a short one please forgive me.**

Beast boy walked down the the titan towers long hallways slowly making his way to Ravens room. Each step seemed harder than the other because with each step he felt his embarrassment and shame . The feeling brought him back to when he was a kid and he'd ruined some of his moms dishes she'd used the 'I'm not mad I'm disappointed line' and it made him feel so bad and guilty he'd never played with her china again and being the kind woman that his mother had been she'd forgiven him brushing aside the incident like it was nothing. The thought brought a wave of sadness to him he hadn't thought about his parents in a long time.

Shaking his head he knew it would do no good to do this to himself but still the memory of his mother stuck in his head and of how compassionate and forgiving she'd been. No he should be worrying about things in the present like Raven and... Putting one foot ahead of the other. Beast boy gave a big yawn not knowing the last time he'd had a good night sleep.

Turning the corner he saw Ravens room at the end of the hallway devoid of any decorations and the lights unscrewed from the surrounding area. Walking through the darkened area he came up to her door and knocked gently and spoke "Raven are you there please come out we should talk about this."

The door opened and Beast boy expected to see Raven standing in front of him but what he got was a book shrouded in black flying at his face. It impacted with a crunch knocking him on his butt.

The door closed and Beast boy jumped up rubbing his face were the book had hit him. Feeling a little miffed he knocked again this time with a little more forces "Raven come out here and talk with me. Please!" The door opened again and a lit candle came flying out this time Beast boy was ready this time dodging it with relative ease. Actually angry now he yelled at the door that was closing in front of him "Stop throwing shit at me! That candle could have started a f..."his highly sensitive nose picked up smoke turning around quickly he saw a small fire had started "Oh shit!" he ran over and stomped it out quickly glad the sprinklers hadn't kicked in.

Truly angry he shouted a Ravens door "That damn candle cause a..." a loud thunderclap went off making him jump and flinch. "Come on Raven that could have started a fire and just because you don't want to talk to me doesn't mean it isn't going to happen i'm parking my butt right here you have to leave sometime" he sat down with a grumble. Leaning his head back he started to hear the soothing rain outside and suddenly his eyelids felt like they were a thousand pounds.

* * *

Raven huddled against the side of the door unwilling to confront Beast boy because of her embarrassment. She resorted to throwing shit at him what was wrong with her she didn't even know how she felt right now her head was just a swirling mess of emotions arguing in her head.

All she knew right now is that she didn't want to see Beast boy she didn't think she could take it and if Beast boy thought he could sit outside her door and wait for her to come out he had another thing coming. Didn't he know that she didn't need to go out that she could just teleport to where she wanted to go.

She heard him give a big sigh and she suddenly felt the need to see him or hear his voice but just as she was about to walk out her hand froze inches away from them the door switch. Her hand was frozen by embarrassment and trepidation and just as she started to move away she heard a soft snore.

She chewed her lip curiosity suddenly flooding her moving slowly back to the door she thumbed open the door. Watching the door open slowly she saw Beast boy deep asleep in front of the door his head nestled on top of his knees hands wrapped around his legs a soft snore coming from him.

So much for staying here until she came out shaking her head she knew that he'd be out for a while. She looked back at her room and the once comforting confines seemed ... lonely and depressing.

She didn't know a whole lot for certain right now but what she did know was she didn't want to be in that room. Looking back between her room and the hall she decided to take a walk .

She walked through the tower her thoughts as stormy as the sky she walked past the weight rooms and the kitchen and before she knew it she was standing on the exit of the tower onto the island beach

She started back passing all the areas that she'd walked pass before until she came up to Cyborgs car work area basicly a glass box with every known tool to man. She heard the loud whine of a some power tool looking into the garage she saw Cyborg work on the engine an array of tools hanging above him on bungee cords. She tried in vain to sneak past the workroom crouching down she tried to slowly walk past it but when Cyborgs body went stiff she knew she'd be discovered and stood back up and looked at him.

Cyborg stared at her for a second before picking up a rag and started wiping his hands while walking over towards her. He pushed open the work door and stopped in front of her. "Hey Raven" the words were said gently as if talking to a frightened animal "haven't seen you in a few days is anything wrong?"

Raven was just about to say that nothing was wrong and dismiss him like she did with everyone who asked how she was doing But suddenly the exact opposite answer popped out. " i had sex with Beast boy!"

Cyborg froze his body going taunt and his lips curled into a snarl and Raven could hear the faint sound of hydraulics. Cyborg then exploded "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he punched the wall caving in the drywall he turned back to her and grabbed her shoulders "did he take advantage of you i swear to go if he did I'll be his face in I'll..."

She held up her hands trying to calm him down "easy, easy Cyborg it wasn't his fault and I kind of... wanted it." She turned away her head in embarrassment hoping he wouldn't see the blush spread across her face.

Cyborg stumbled and took a flabbergasted look on his face. "WHAAAAT?" He raise one of his eye brows "are you saying that you wanted to have sex with him?"

She looked down and said "Yes."

He rubbed the back of his "You got what you wanted why have you been a ghost for the last few days?"

The blush got even redder which she didn't think was possible but it did "Because i'm embarrassed"

Cyborg gave a big sigh "Ok follow me" he waved his hand towards himself indicating that he wanted her to follow him. She followed him as he lead her into the workroom and past a mess of half finished projects and the t-car. He leaned on a tool cabinet and motioned for her to sit down on a bench.

Cyborg rubbed his human eye while giving out a sigh "you know Raven I've known you for a long time and over the years I've seen you grow from a deep recluse to what you are now back then you wouldn't even be having this talk." His face took on a somber look "And if you want it why don't you tell him

Raven turned her head down "I...do you think...do you think he feels the same way?' her tone was timid and doubtful.

Cyborg gave her a reassuring smile put his hand on her shoulder and started leading her towards the exit of the "you know i think he does think about how he acts around you" they stopped at the exit of the work area and Cyborg looked her in the face and said "Now why don't you go tell him how you feel" and with that he shoved her out the door and closed it .

Raven stumbled out into the hall and looked back at Cyborg who had gone back to working on his car. Slightly angry she flipped him the bird and started walking back to her room her room being on one of the higher floors and the work room being at basically the bottom she she had a long walk back and with every step she wanted to turn and run .

Stepping off the elevator she walked down the hall and took a right and finally stood in front of her door Beast still asleep in front of of her door looking down at her feet she tried to muster her courage looking up she started to speak but stopped. Looking at him she shook her head and sat down on the opposite wall and decided it could wait till tomorrow.

As always please review


End file.
